I'll Take Care of You Now
by NarutoandSouthPark
Summary: Kitai, a weapon used by Meiko, a girl affected by the madness, both a failed experiment by their parents to make two people in the body of one. Now the two of them can read each others mind. But when one falls in love how does the other react?
1. Chapter 1- What's a Birthday?

Meiko's insane laughter filled the ears of her opponents, "YOU CAN'T BEAT US!" she cried, grinning largely at the apparent fear filled people.  
'Meiko-sama, killing these people won't be a good idea, there one of you and five of them, you can't win!' Kitai's voice rang through her meister's head. Making her meister growl loudly.  
'DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND TRANSFORM!' Meiko yelled back, earning a slight sigh from Kitai, transforming into two scythes, held together by thread.

"AHAHA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! TWO GIRLS? BEATING US? HAH!" One of the five males yelled, making the other four burst into laughter.  
"What they going to do? Give us a makeover?" The tallest laughed. Meiko gave her insane grin, posing in her attack stance.  
"Stance of Death." Meiko uttered, her body crouched, the thread wrapped around her back with the two scythes held in front of her body. "Prepared to die yet?" Meiko questioned quite childishly.  
"Come on kid, you really think you can beat us? Then go ahead!"

Meiko shook her pinkish red hair out of her eyes, 'Let's go, Kitai!'  
'Yes Meiko-sama.'  
Meiko charged towords the men, the thread being flipped over her body to capture one of the guys in its embrace, suddenly using the scythes to cut the man in half before he could realize what was going on.

"S-SHE'S EFFECTED BY THE MADNESS!" One of the men yelled as Meiko giggled.  
"Now he didn't last very long, what about you-" Before Meiko could finish the men ran away. Kitai transformed back into her human form, "Kitai, eat this guy's soul." Meiko said.  
"But Meiko-sama! Human souls taste funny!" Kitai complained, earning a slight laugh.  
"I SAID EAT IT!" Meiko suddenly yelled, making Kitai whimper and gingerly eat the soul.  
"BLEGH!" Kitai exclaimed with a cough. "Kishin souls taste so much better!" she huffed.  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT KISHIN SOUL TASTES LIKE?!"  
"I DON'T I'VE JUST BEEN TOLD THAT THEY TASTE REALLY NICE!" Kitai screeched, but turned around at the sound of footsteps.  
"We've got company~" Meiko laughed, turning towards the footsteps, seeing a boy with blue hair, a girl with blonde hair and another boy with black hair with white strips. All of them holding weapons. "OH HELLO~" she laughed at them.  
"H-hi." Kitai said, looking towards them all, waving slightly.

"Are these the girls?" The blue haired boy questioned, earning a nod off the other too. "I'M THE AMAZING BLACK STAR AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" He screamed.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." Kitai said, almost like she appeared in front of him, when really she had walked there when he wasn't looking.  
"GAH!" He screamed, jumping backwards slightly. Kitai's eyes wondered off somewhere, obviously distracted by something.  
"Stop yelling at me." She muttered, holding her head in pain. The three rose their eyebrows at her, her eyes tightly closed in pain.  
'I'LL YELL AT YOU IF I WANT TO YELL AT YOU!' Meiko's voice rang through Kitai's head, making her fall to her knees. 'NOW TRANSFORM!' her voice rang again.  
"If you say so." Kitai muttered, getting up and seemingly doing a backwards flip into her weapon form that landed in Meiko's hands.

"Alright then, Black Star was it? Show me what you've got." Meiko grinned, the boy with white strips in his hair gave a sigh, obviously knowing there was going to be a fight.  
"ALRIGHT! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!" The blue haired boy grinned.  
"Stance of Death." Meiko whispered, standing in her usual position. The three tensed at her sudden forwardness to the fight. "Hope your souls are pure, Kitai doesn't like Kishin souls."  
"THAT'S A LIE!" Kitai yelled from her weapon form.

"Seems like the weapon is just a tool in the Meister's madness," Death the Kid said to Maka and Black Star, earning nods. "If we kill the Meister then the weapon is either free or dies, we don't know how the experiment worked." He added, "If we capture both of them and cure them of the madness then they could be ordinary people."  
"Enough explaining! Time to fight!" Black Star suddenly yelled, charging towards the two girls.  
"WAIT BLACK STAR- UGH!" Maka yelled, sighing then charging with him.

"Eager are we?" Meiko questioned, raising an eyebrow before stepping to the side, letting Black Star run past her instead of charging into her.  
"WAH!" Black Star yelled, managing to stop himself only a couple of steps away from Meiko.  
"MAGIC SCYTHE MODE!" Meiko suddenly screamed, making Kitai whimper and transform into a giant scythe.  
"W-woah…" Maka muttered, quite impressed by the size of the scythe. Also by the fact such a petit girl could hold such thing!  
"KITAI!" Meiko yelled, pointing the scythe towards Black Star.  
"I'M SORRY!" Kitai suddenly screamed as a purple light shot from the scythe, obviously some of her soul wavelengths. Unfortunately it was a direct hit to the stomach, which wasn't intended, Meiko was aiming for his chest.  
"Did you… HOW DARE YOU APOLOGIZE TO THE ENEMY!" Meiko suddenly screamed, dropping the huge scythe.

The scythe turned into Kitai, tears pouring down her face. "SHUT UP!" Kitai yelled, Meiko raised her eyebrow in an amused manner. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kitai cried, gripping onto her own hair and pulling it.  
'Don't disobey me!' Meiko's voice rang through Kitai's head, causing pain to the girl.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kitai shrieked, getting off the ground and punching her Meister square in the chin.

Maka and Kid watched the whole scene, quite surprised Kitai did their job for them. Maka put Soul down, just leaving the scythe leaned against a tree. "Are you okay?" Maka questioned the purple haired girl.  
Kitai looked up to her, holding her hair with a pain filled expression. "Is the blue haired one okay?" she asked, then blinked and stared at the hand that was being offered to her. Kitai wasn't actually aware she had fallen after punching Meiko.  
"Take my hand." Maka said, her smile seeming contagious as it spread to the lips of Kitai. She then took her hand, then being pulled up. "You want to see Black Star?" Maka questioned, earning a slight nod off of Kitai.

As she was practically being dragged to the side of Black Star, she fell beside him. On her knees, she looked over his face. "Black Star?" She questioned, he opened an eye, a slight grin crossing his face.  
"It'll take more than that to hurt the amazing Black Star!" He grinned. Kitai gave a rather weak laugh, rubbing her arms. "Hm?" Black Star gave a rather questioning hum, lifting up her sleeves, revealing the bloody bandages she was attempting to hide.

"N-NO!" Kitai quickly yelled, covering her arms again, her face almost fear filled, "Don't look at my arms." She quickly added, but this only caused Black Star to become curious. He suddenly grabbed loose bandaging from each of her arms and pulled at it, causing all the bandaging to unravel from her arms. Her arms where bruised and sliced, some cuts deeper than others, almost seeming like she either did it to herself or someone purposely did it to her.

"What happened?" Black Star questioned, this made Kitai confused. She wasn't used to people being nice to her, considering she was a failed experiment done by her parents and Meiko's parents. Meiko also hit her a couple of times, which was probably why she seemed so scared of her. But nice, no, she had never really experienced that.

"Meiko-sama hurt me." She whispered, in a voice only Black Star could hear, "A-and in battle, she lets me get hurt. She doesn't even care." She said even quieter, looking away quite sadly. Black Star grinned, which surprised Kitai, she was sharing a sad fact but the boy was grinning?

"The amazing Black Star won't let you get beat up anymore!" He attempted to whisper, but yelled. Kitai gave a rather shocked face before giving a small smile. Maybe she had made one of her first friends!

Kitai sat on her bed in the cell she was to be kept in. They knew she was safe, which is why people were allowed in her cell, but Meiko was being kept in a very small cell, tied up in there. They said they were going to help her. This little bit of information is what was stopping Kitai from crying in worry.

As she heard a knock at the door, she whimpered, "C-come in."

Holding some flowers and a cake, in walked Maka. "Hey Kitai!" she said, smiling happily at the purple haired girl. "How are you feeling?" she asked, closing the cell door behind her and sitting next to Kitai on the bed.

"F-fine." She muttered shyly, a small smile spreading across her face, "Just a l-little sore." she admitted, rubbing her left arm. Most of her body had been bandaged up, since a few medics had seen all the cuts and bruises from battle. Though, with it being the first time being in contact with a medic, she was terrified of them.

"I brought you some stuff, though they wouldn't let me bring in the forks to eat the cake with. You know, they see it as a weapon." Maka explained, laughing nervously, making Kitai giggle slightly. But her giggles were soon cut short as the cell door burst open, causing Kitai to hide behind Maka.

Soul gave a slight smirk, "Never thought I'd see Maka in one of these cells." he said, earning a roll of the eyes from Maka.  
"You're lucky I don't have my book." she threatened, causing Soul to gulp slightly and mutter the word 'uncool'.

"W-why would you need a book?" Kitai questioned, finally appearing to Soul, also causing her to see Black Star and Tsubaki there too. "H-hello!" she smiled, still rather scared of people. Though she had lived her whole life being a weapon to kill normal people, she never had the chance to be social, so people terrified her.

"HEY KITAI! THE AMAZING BLACK STAR IS HERE TO SEE YO- OO CAKE!" Black Star yelled, quickly running over to Maka as she held the cake away from him.  
"Black Star, I think that's Kitai's cake." Tsubaki said, grabbing onto his shoulder, only for him to shake it off.  
"SHE CAN SHARE!" He screamed, continuing to reach for the cake.

Kitai looked a Black Star, then smiled slightly, "I don't mind, give him some." she said, managing not to stutter this time.  
"YEAH, GIVE ME SOME!" Black Star yelled, earning a groan from Maka.  
"I d-don't even like cake." Kitai muttered, earning a raised eyebrow from everyone.

"Well what do you eat on your birthday?" Soul questioned, earning a confused look from Kitai.  
"What's a birthday..?"


	2. Chapter 2- A Little Surprise

Everyone blinked, "You don't know what a birthday is?" Tsubaki asked. Kitai nodded, a slight sigh escaping her lips.  
"Will someone tell me what it is?" She asked, looking at them hopefully, a slight smile crossing her face.

Maka, Soul and Tsubaki all exchanged glances, obviously they couldn't, and Black Star didn't look like he would either, that cake and him weren't going to be torn apart, no matter what you did.

"Maybe some other time?" Maka questioned, a small hopeful smile crossing her lips. Kitai gave a disappointed sigh, but nodded.

"I'll just ask Meiko-sama.." she said, rubbing the back of her head.  
"You know you're not allowed to leave right?" Soul questioned, earning a whine from the purple haired girl.

Kitai leaned back on her bed, hearing Maka get off her bed and three loud tapping footsteps stalk off towards the doorway. She then heard whispering, before the door closed. She sat up and blinked, seeing Black Star standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Tell me about it." He stated, being more serious than Kitai thought possible.

"Wh-what?"

"The cuts on your arms, tell me about it." He repeated, making Kitai gulp in nervousness.

"I-it's a long story." she stated, hoping he would suddenly lose interest.

Black Star gave a grin, "I have time!" he said, sitting down next to her.

"O-okay, well, i-it was a couple of years ago, wh-when I was still a ch-child."

-FlashBack-

Kitai blinked slightly as she was sat in a chair. "Mummy, my head hurts." she whined, holding her head.

"That's normal Kitai." The older woman stated, closing her eyes and holding up her index finger in a matter-of-factly way. "Now answer this Kitai, what is your partner's name."

"I-I don't know." Kitai answered, then squealed in pain, "MEIKO! MEIKO!" she screamed, clutching her head and curling her body up.

Her mother sighed, "Well, it wasn't what we were going for. Do we keep them?"

"No, throw them out." Her husband growled.

"QUICK KITAI! TRANSFORM!" Meiko commanded, earning a fearful nod off of Kitai. She quickly backflipped, transforming into her weapon form during the last part of the flip. Meiko quickly grabbed the handles of the mini scythes and gasped at the person attempting to hit her. She blocked with the strong thread on Kitai's weapon, which continued until Meiko had the final blow.

Kitai quickly transformed back from her weapon form, gasping at the gashes on her arms, "M-Meiko-sama, wh-what happened to m-me?" she questioned, blood dripping from her arms as she stared at her meister is hope she would help her.

"Shut up weapon." Meiko growled, pushing her down onto the ground by forcing her hand at her chest.

-FlashBack End-

Kitai then gave a nervous laugh, "Th-thats about it, h-how I came to b-be like this and wh-what always h-happened." she said, looking at her hands in her lap, which were bandaged up with blood stained bandages. She refused to look up towards Black Star, afraid of his reaction. But when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist, she turned to look at him, watching him try to comfort her.

She smiled brightly, this was the first time someone actually cared for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her so he couldn't look at her face. She felt him smile into her shoulder, which caused a very slight giggle to escape her lips.

"Hey Kitai?" Black Star questioned, earning a hum in response off of her. "What time is it?"

"A-about 6." Kitai answered him, earning a slight gasp off of him.

"Well then, the amazing Black Star has a surprise for you!" he grinned, grabbing the roll of bandages off her bedside table and covering her eyes with it.

"Black Star! I can't see!" She complained with a giggle, grabbing his arms so he could lead her to where his surprise was.

"Just another step more! And... Take off your blindfold!" Black Star grinned, causing Kitai to pull the bandages from her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, jumping up from behind chairs and tables, even from behind walls. Kitai jumped, hiding behind Black Star with a slight whimper.

"It's okay." Black Star chuckled, giving a thumbs up to her. "This is like a birthday party for you!" he grinned. The purple haired girl slowly felt a smile spread across her lips. She stepped out from behind Black Star, only to have gifts shoved into her arms.

"Y-you didn't have to buy me stuff." Kitai uttered, looking at all the presents which were now falling out of her grip. Black Star quickly noticed and took the presents from her grip and put them on the ground. He then handed her one of the presents with a grin on his face.

"That one is from Death the Kid, he would be here but he said this place wasn't symmetrical.." Maka explained, causing Kitai to raise an eyebrow, but shrugged it off as she attempted to rip the paper off of the present, but failed.

"I see that Kid must've enjoyed taping this.." Kitai uttered before being handed some scissors by Tsubaki. With a smile, she opened the present to find the number eight sitting in a box. "Huh?" Kitai questioned, taking it out and staring at it.

Maka took the eight from her and glared at it, "I told him to get her a proper present." she growled under her breath.

Kitai simply shook her head and picked up the next present. She stared at the writing on it for a while before Black Star peered over. "That one's from Maka and Soul." He muttered so only she could hear. It's obvious that he noticed she couldn't read. She nodded as she opened it, finding a leather jacket and a book. Black Star sighed at the book, guessing Maka got her that. But Kitai seemed pretty happy with the jacket, she slipped it over her shoulders with a large grin.

"See, told you she would look cool." Soul said smugly, earning a punch to the arm by Maka. "I bet she's not going to use that stupid book." He laughed, taking no notice in the weak punch.

"Can I borrow that for a second?" Maka asked, gesturing to the book. Kitai simply nodded and handed it to her. "MAKA CHOP!" The blonde yelled as she hit Soul with the book, making him fall from his standing position and onto the couch behind him.

Kitai hid her mouth behind her hand as she laughed, finding it amusing how they thought over which present is better. "I-I like both presents." She said kindly, making both of them smile slightly. In all truth, she much preferred the jacket, at least the jacket didn't taunt her lack of skills in reading.

The lilac haired girl was handed the next present, Black Star whispering that it was from Tsubaki. She nodded, opening the present to find a dress, just like her shirt really. The strapless dress was pink and had grey spikes sewn from under the chest area and to the bottom. Kitai grinned happily, "Th-thank you." She said, admiring the dress more. Tsubaki simply smiled, it seemed she had sewn the spikes on herself! How Kitai guessed? The bloody fingers used to wave off the thanks.

Next came the final present, which Kitai guessed was from Liz and Patty. A stuffed giraffe toy and a pair of heels. Hey maybe Liz and Tsubaki decided to get her an outfit. Maybe Soul was in on it too! The jacket would look pretty good with the dress and the shoes! Although the giraffe was pretty adorable. But are those teeth marks in it's neck? Did... did Patty bite the doll? Kitai dreaded to think about it, she simply hoped that Patty happened to run into a dog on the way back from buying it.

"Well that's all your presents! Now it's time for cake!" Black Star grinned happily, making Tsubaki frown slightly at him.

"You didn't give her your present." She scolded him, earning a slight moment of realization from the blue haired boy.

"Oh yeah! Well when you're a big star like me, you tend to forget minor details." He grinned cockily, sticking his hand in his pocket and getting out a small box. He then handed the box to Kitai, making her smile slightly and open it.

A necklace with a star charm on it. Well, she couldn't say she wasn't surprised, but she suddenly felt as if he was claiming her as his. Well, Tsubaki has the star on her outfit, Black Star has that tattoo and the star on all his items of clothing. Although, Kitai could care less, she wouldn't mind being referred to as his, just the thought of that brought a slight redness to her cheeks.

"I'm such a big of a star, I thought I'd let you have a bit!" He grinned, putting the necklace on her, with much more difficultly than expected. Of course, he simply had to cut his nails the night before.

Well, to be fair, he didn't know he was going to at a birthday party the night before.

"Well, now that's all the presents, now can we have cake?" Black Star whined. Kitai couldn't help but giggle, it seemed so adorable the way he acted so child like.

Maka raised her hand in a matter-of-factly way, "Kitai stated she didn't like cake, so we got brownies instead."

"WHAT!? BROWNIES?! THAT'S NOT THE SAME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Black Star yelled, leaning his head on Kitai's shoulder for emotional support to this (apparently) heart breaking news.

"Uncool man." Soul said, making everyone bite their lips in order not to laugh, only because Black Star seemed really upset.

"I-I still have cake in my cell... After the party you can have some there." Kitai giggled, petting his head.

"YAHOO!" His sudden cry surprised her, but made her burst into fits of laughter all the same.


	3. Chapter 3- Y-yeah Night

That night was quite obviously the best time Kitai had ever had.  
Well, besides hitting Black Star accidentally when playing Just Dance with him, after which earned a few apologies and hugs.  
But after jokingly not forgiving her for ages, he finally did and took her back to her cell under the DWMA. And of course, Black Star got his cake that he had been practically fantasizing about.  
Although he surprisingly didn't leave her alone, he stayed with her in the cell.

"B-Black Star, you have your cake, w-why are you s-still here?" Kitai questioned, trying not to be rude, but obviously she had a hard time sparing people's feelings.  
"I-uh." Black Star struggled with a reason before simply grabbing a handful of cake and putting it in his mouth, avoiding being questioned as he stood there awkwardly.  
"Black S-star?" The lilac haired girl tried to ask again, only to have cake shoved into her mouth. She simply swallowed the cake and let her eyes narrow at her blue haired companion. "P-please answer m-my question." She commanded, but in a very submissive way, causing her to sound weak.  
Black Star simply gave a very out of character sigh as he sat on the bed, a loud squeak being heard from it's springs. "I was wondering if you w-wanted to come back to Tsubaki's and my apartment, she's going to be staying at Maka's tonight so you can use her bed if you want."  
Kitai gave a slight smile, nodding her head, "I-I don't like b-being alone either." She whispered to him, suddenly making him scoff.  
"THE AMAZING BLACK STAR DOESN'T CARE IF HE'S ALONE!" He laughed, "I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU! I SAW A RAT IN HERE EARLIER!" He added, making the lilac haired girl squeal and hug him, hiding her face in his chest.  
"I hate rats." She mumbled.  
Black Star blushed slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist, "The amazing Black Star will protect you." he said, surprisingly quiet. Kitai was the only person he let see his calm side, since it was proven she didn't like loud noises.

Well, at the party, Patty was yelling about giraffe's and as Kitai had no idea how to tell her to be quiet, she simply screamed down her ears.  
Polite, not quite but it did make her run off to Liz in complaint.  
The girl simply smiled, suddenly feeling much more safe at those words. Even if it was a promise she doubted he could keep, she felt safe knowing he'd try.  
"C'mon." Black Star said, removing one arm from her waist to put it at her knees to pick her up. She was a lot lighter than he expected. "You're so skinny." He stated, beginning to run towards his apartment.  
"I don't e-eat much." Kitai answered him, placing her arms around her stomach, keeping her head against his chest. "I-I'm never really h-hungry."  
His eyes widened as he slowed his running to a walk, now not being very far from the apartment. "Well that's all going to change!" He grinned, although his eyes showed a very uneasy look. If the girl hardly ate how was she so strong? Maybe she just had a strong soul, maybe the experiment allowed her not to eat!  
Her shy face suddenly lit up with a smile, "Th-thank you." She said, closing her eyes, her usually tense body seemed to relax more and more.

After a while, faint snoring was heard coming from Kitai and Black Star couldn't help but smile. She sounded adorable. Well, to him anyway, the sound of snoring would annoy anyone, but him. He was seen as annoying with his talk of surpassing God, so there's always the possibility he can't find things annoying. Unless, of course, it was Kid or Soul acting better than him, that struck a nerve.  
As he began to walk up the steps to his apartment, he couldn't help but notice the snoring had stopped. "I know you're awake, Kitai." He smirked, making the purple haired girl open her eyes and pout at him.  
"You weren't supposed to notice." She complained, playfully poking his nose, causing a quiet chuckle to escape Black Star's lips.  
"Sorry, but an assassin like me notices these things." He explained, now carrying her with one arm as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

'Wow, he's so strong, I've never known anyone to carry someone with one arm!' Kitai thought, her eyes showing how impressed she was, causing Black Star's already swollen ego to boost even further.  
"I do 500 one handed push ups every morning for each arm!" Black Star gloated, opening the door and finally placing Kitai on her feet.

"This place is so nice!" Kitai laughed, looking at all the exercise equipment he owned. She quickly went over to the weights and reached for the heaviest one.  
"Woah woah woah, you can't just go for the heaviest weight!" Black Star yelled over, but he was ignored. Kitai swiftly picked up the heaviest weight and laughed. "Woah! How did you do that?" He asked, eyeing her up.  
"Hm?" She asked, looking at the weight. "I guess a strong soul has a strong body?" She said very questionably as she put the weight down again. Black Star went to question her, but her yawn interrupted him.  
"Oh yeah! You're tired!" Black Star laughed, leading her towards two rooms, one being Tsubaki's and the other being his. "I'll be sleeping in here, you can join me or sleep in Tsubaki's room." He grinned, walking into his room.  
Kitai stood in thought for a moment, she peeked into Tsubaki's room, seeing the shadows of tree branches. As Kitai was easily scared, she walked into Black Star's room and slipped into the bed, making sure she was against the wall.

Black Star walked out of one of the doors, which just so happened to be a bathroom. He was changed into his sleeping trousers but shirtless like usual. With the light coming from the bathroom, he spotted Kitai's purple hair poking from the top of his bed. He grinned smugly before jumping into bed, causing a squeal from Kitai.

"Night~" Black Star said, grinning towards her.  
"Y-yeah.. night..."


End file.
